


Stiles Is Weak Under Begging

by Awesomeness_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Feels, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeness_Wolf/pseuds/Awesomeness_Wolf
Summary: Stiles doesn't want to be late. Lydia wants to shop. Derek is begging.





	Stiles Is Weak Under Begging

“Stiles pleeeease” Derek whined. “Derek why didn't you ask me earlier or while i was in the shower” Stiles’ countered. Derek started to pout, which he would deny later. And Stiles could swear it was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. Stiles snickered then Derek looked hurt. 

“Sorry you’ll just have to wait till I get back” Stiles’ stated nonchalantly moving around the kitchen. “Come on just a taste then?” Derek begged. Omg he’s begging. Now I feel bad. I guess if he makes it fast Stiles thought. 

Now back in their room. “Alright come here.” He said unbuttoning his pants. Making sure to let his voice slip into commanding mode. Derek perked up at this knowing it was a command. Moving in front of Stiles patiently. 

The girls are going to kill me all because I love you. Stiles mentally scolded. “Give me, my phone first.” 

Sarcastic Spasm: Lydia don't kill me but I might be l8

Evil Genius: what did he do

Sarcastic Spasm: He started begging so I told he to make it quick

 

Evil Genius: you're weak just get here when you can. were STARTING without you

Sarcastic Spasm: fair enough

Stiles put his phone down, moving his other hand across Derek's chest. When Stiles pulled his hair he dropped to his knees not needing to be told. “Good, you have fifteen minutes then I have to go. Understood?” 

Derek nodded which Stiles let slid this one time since he was trying to hurry. Stiles loosened his grip signaling that Derek can start.


End file.
